With a Bang
by bubblesrox33
Summary: Haven is an estranged socialite from the Upper East Side and Jack is an under cover CIA agent from New Jersey. She's an aspiring writer and finds her story at a night club in Moscow and decides to chase it down, not realizing exactly what she's getting herself into. (A Good Day to Die Hard)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

People think being a writer is easy money but they don't actually realize how hard it is. To find that one zinger story that will set you for life. For example, J.K Rowling was a woman down on her luck and then one day, it just hit her like a ton of bricks while riding the train one day. That's what I wanted to happen to me. I wanted to be the next JK Rowling – have the next best selling novel in the New York Times.

That is why I took my newly acquired writing degree, my life savings and began to travel the world. If inspiration wasn't hitting me at home, then maybe I needed a change of scenery. At least that's what I thought. So far I've been to Australia, Japan, and South Korea. I considered making my way into North Korea thinking my zinger might be in the socialist state but thought better of it once researched it a little more. I value my life a little too much to go into a country where the Human Rights violations are unparalleled.

I met new people on my travels and experienced their way of life – if I deemed it safe, I didn't say no. That is how I found myself being escorted into a high-end night club in Moscow, Russia. The woman to my left, who I met at a café this morning, invited me along after a brief conversation in broken (on my part) Russian. She was having a girl's night and decided I needed to meet her friends. Anja, Maria, Stazy, and Tasha are the girls I found myself in the company with and apparently they come here often because we were lead inside and to a table right away.

We had a few drinks and began dancing. My feet were killing me in the heels Anja let me borrow since she said I wouldn't get in wearing my quilted combat boots – the only pair of shoes I brought with me on my travels. The black skinny jeans were okay though, and one of the other girls lent me a slinky blue shirt. After awhile of being on my feet, I pushed my chestnut locks out of face and told the girls, the best I could, that I was going to take a rest on one of the couches.

I took a seat on the arm of one of the white sofas, pushed my long chestnut hair over one shoulder, and pulled the sleek black heels off my feet and messaged the indents around my toes. Did I mention the heels were half a size to small? Anja wouldn't take no for an answer though.

I looked up from massaging my feet when someone stopped off to the side of me and my breath caught in my throat. The man was good-looking, yes – probably one of the most handsome men I'd ever seen – but the way he stood, the hard look in his eyes, intimidated me to know end. He didn't even see me though. He was looking straight a head to a group of people lounging on another white sofa at the back of the bar.

"Anton." He said first and then spoke in perfect Russian. I couldn't tell what he said but I could make out a name – Yuri Komarov – and the word 'hello' in his speech before he raised a gun.

I stopped breathing the moment I saw this man raise his gun and I felt the fear rush right through me. I didn't know what was going on but I knew that I could be in danger if I moved even a hair, so I didn't. My eyes just stayed locked on the handsome man with the gun and I didn't even flinch when he pulled the trigger. People screamed and scrambled around me but I stayed still.

I didn't move until the man was tackled to the floor and only then, it was to jump to my feet to get a better look at the man that was now chest to floor, hands being cuffed behind his back. He moved his head to the side for better breathing access and that's when his eyes locked on my hazel ones. Even though it was dark in the club I could make out the colour in his eyes perfectly, they were blue. The bluest I'd ever seen.

Our eye contact broke when he was hauled to his feet and taken from the club. I followed him out with my eyes, almost studiously. There was something in his eyes that told me he wasn't evil. I slowly pivoted on my bare feet and looked at the dead man on the couch. So why did he shoot this man?

That was the question that had been on my mind from that point, until I got back to my hotel room where I could finally get rid of the heels and slinky top for good. I sat in my underwear, on my laptop, well into the morning, researching. Apparently, this Yuri Komarov is awaiting trial in a Moscow prison. The reports say that the mystery man in the club has been identified as an American named Jack McClane and that this Yuri man, hired him to kill the man in the club.

It didn't make sense though. Jack McClane wouldn't have been able to get close enough to Yuri for the orders to be given. Yuri was under high security detail. His conversations are monitored. So what was the real story?

Like a light bulb, I sat back in my chair with a look of realization on my face. This would make for an excellent story line, if I followed it until the end. I leaned forward and began typing again, looking for further information. I eventually got the name of the courthouse and the date that both Yuri and Jack would be there for trial.

That's how I found myself two days later outside the courthouse in the middle of a riot. I saw Yuri get off the bus and then Jack. Yuri looked serious, Jack looked like he didn't give a damn that he killed someone and was possibly being lead to his own death. I quickly wrote that down and then looked around the courthouse for a possible way in. It wasn't open to the public, so it wasn't going to be easy if at all possible.

The crowds were thinning now as Yuri and Jack have been in the courthouse for about twenty minutes now and I still couldn't find a way in. I stood in front of the courthouse, hands on my hips, debating on what I should do next when I noticed a bald man pacing around in front of the building as well. He shared similar qualities to Jack so I assumed it was his father and quickly wrote down this fact as well.

I put my small notebook in my satchel and was about to walk over to the man when it happened. I didn't exactly know what 'it' was until the ringing in my ears stopped and the dust cleared from my eyes. The courthouse exploded leaving dust and debris everywhere and I rolled onto my side, coughing as I inhaled some of it. I noticed an army vehicle racing down the street shortly after the explosion but that was the last thing on my mind.

I saw people leaving out of the side of the courthouse and noticed Jack and Yuri running across the road. The bald man from before got to his feet and quickly followed, so I did the same at a safe distance, as not to be spotted. I was must have been crazy to go after two criminals but writing was important to me and I knew this story was big.

It took a lot of convincing to get my parents to let me get a degree in writing instead of medicine like they wanted. They said that I had a year after I graduated to make a career in writing for myself or I would be forced to go to medical school. I really didn't want that, so I continued following behind the bald man until he stopped in front of the van that Jack and Yuri had gotten into.

Yuri got out of the van at one point and Jack got out to get him back in, so I took this moment to sneak into the back of the van. I hid in the back just in time for Yuri to get back in. I saw through the front windshield, Jack hold his gun up to the bald man and say something but lowered his gun almost immediately as he backed away and got into the van.

Jack turned the van on and raced away. I was able to brace myself without making much noise. Not that the two in the front seat would have noticed anyway, with all the noise coming from outside. I tried to remain unnoticed and managed pretty fine until someone crashed into the back of the van. I let out a small yelp and slapped my hand over my mouth as the van jerked to the side.

"Who's back there?!" Jack shouted. I didn't move but he wasn't having it, "Someone is there, answer me!"

I came out from my hiding spot and sat in between the two front seats. I looked into the review mirror and saw Jack glance at me through it before his glare turned back to the road to make a hard left.

"Kyo ty?" He asked in Russian, "Na kogo ty rabotayesh'? Ty devushka iz kluba…"

Yuri looked from me to Jack but braced his hands on the dashboard not saying anything. Jack looked angry at seeing me and I didn't want to answer at first but I was trapped in a vehicle with him so I might as well try. He wasn't just going to let me go in the middle of a car chase.

"O-okay…I got the first question 'Who are you', right? The rest is gibberish. Don't you speak English? I really don't understand what you're saying."

He seemed surprised by my perfect English but spoke again, this time in a language I understood, "You were at the club. Near Anton's people."

"You mean the guy you shot?" I ask and braced myself against the seat as we were rammed into again.

He shot me a look before telling me to hold on before placing a device in his ear. It sounded like he was trying to reach someone. He called himself the reaper and he was trying to contact a base. Maybe he was a spy. I took out my notebook and wrote that down but jumped when he slammed the ear piece down.

"Dammit!" He shouted and started punching the steering wheel, "Damn you McClane! Damn you!" He continued to shout before getting back to manoeuvring the van around cars and people.

"Who is that?" I asked as the bald man showed up beside us in another vehicle.

"Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate." He snapped.

We started driving down this narrow path bumping into cars and bikes and there was this one man on a petal bike headed straight for us and I put my hand over my eyes and screamed, "Watch out!"

"I said shut up!"

"Watch where you're going!" I snapped back, "Or honk your horn or something."

"I don't even know you! Stop telling me what to do!"

He hit a bump and I fell back in the back of the van. I tried to catch myself on something but managed to bump my head on some of the stuff that was back here. It got dark all of a sudden and I knew we were in a tunnel. Once we were clear of the tunnel Jack started to weave through cars down the highway and it was making me queasy.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I moaned as I got back to my kneeling position between the seats, "This is not what I expected to happen when I snuck into this van."

"Maybe next time you'll know better." He scowled, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was interested in what was going on and wanted to know more." Was my honest

answer.

We were rammed into once again and started spinning around and I flew back into the back of the van, sliding around, "I'm definitely going to be sick." I muttered and quickly looked around for a bucket. I found a bin and opened it before vomiting in it. Once I was done I replaced the lid and slid it aside.

"Please tell me you didn't just do that." Jack muttered.

Jack dodged the army vehicle a couple more times before the bald man rammed the side, sending it flying into a transport truck. In the process however, he sent his own vehicle flying too, right over the median. I turned and looked through the back window as the jeep landed on its side.

"Dammit John." I heard Jack whisper before turning the van around and going back, "Open the side door." Jack demanded of me as we stopped beside the bald mans – John –body. "You could say please." I muttered as I slid it open.

"Get in John!" Jack shouted, "Hurry up!"

John got in and shut the door and Jack took off. John looked at me and then looked at Yuri, "Who are they? And who were those people chasing you?"

"Shut up John or I swear to God I will put a bullet in you this time." Jack said, concentrating on the road.

"Did you forget about that whole part back there where I saved you three back there from a bunch of Russian bad guys?"

"Saved?! Saved?!" Jack asked disbelievingly.

"That's right!"

"Thank you for that." I told him sincerely.

John smiled at me, "You're welcome. It's nice to get some appreciation around here."

"You know you're a world class screw up. You know that John?" Jack said.

"I'm the screw up? I'm the screw up?"

"I don't think you're a screw up." I said. Though I could be biased considering he helped get those Russians off our asses.

"Shut up! You don't even know him!" Jack snapped.

"Stop telling me to shut up!"

"Then do what I tell you!"

"Don't talk to a lady like that Jack. At least not in front of me. I'm still your father."

"Yeah, well there is nothing I can do about that is there?" Jack replied, "What a joke. Just shut up and try not to touch anything. You've done enough god damn damage."

"Well, you're not the only one he tells to shut up apparently." John said quietly to me and then looked around before spotting the bin beside him, "Is that what I think it is?"

"I get car sick." I muttered embarrassed.

A little while later, we ditched the van and made our way through the city. We kept to allies and side roads. It wasn't until we entered a building lobby that Jack finally stopped to turn to me. He gave me a once over before speaking.

"Why are you still here?" He asked.

"I told you, I was curious about what was happening." I said as if it was obvious.

"Don't you have boundaries?! This has nothing to do with you! You're going to get

yourself killed!"

"That's up to me now isn't it!" I snapped back, hands on my hips.

It was suddenly getting hot in here and I took off my jean jacket, taking the sweater off with it and draped them over my satchel. I remained in a black tank top that I paired with dark wash skinny jeans and my faithful quilted combat boots.

"I don't think you realise what you're getting into here." He tried to speak calmly.

"We were in a car chase and shot at by the Russian mafia or something like that. You broke a criminal out of prison and threatened to shoot your own father." I said, staring up at him through narrowed eyes. I wanted this story and I was going to get it. A novel based on true events? Yes please! "You think I don't know what I'm getting into?" I raised a brow.

"We can't just let her leave now Jack. They could have seen her and she could be in danger." John said, causing Jack to roll his eyes.

"Who are you?" Jack finally asked again.

"Haven Parks." I said and held out my hand. I turned and shook Johns hand since his son wouldn't take it.

"Haven, what brings you to Russia?" John asked politely as we ascended the stairs.

Jack shook his head and walked up ahead of us, trying to ignore the conversation. Yuri was following close behind him. He hadn't said much since I met him.

"I graduated in April and have been travelling the last couple months trying to find inspiration." I explained, "I'm a writer."

Jack whipped around at the top of the stairs and glared at me, "A reporter?"

"N-no." I stammered at his intimidating stance and mentally kicked myself for it – I was better than that. He was a few inches taller than me when we're standing on level ground but with him a few stairs a head, he towered over me. "Novelist. Or at least I hope to be….one day." I trailed off, the last two words barely a whisper.

"Leave her alone Jack. The lady has goals." John said and shoed his son on ahead, "What kind of things do you like to write?"

"Anything really." I said, back in my comfort zone, "I've just been having a hard time writing anything worth while lately. I'm on a deadline and the pressure is weighing on my mind."

"Hence the travelling for inspiration." John said, "Have you found it yet?"

I looked up to Jack as he reached the top of the stairs and directed Yuri forward. He glanced back for a moment, meeting my eyes before turning and heading down the hall.

"Yeah, I think I have."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

John and I followed after Jack and Yuri down a hallway and stopped when a man in a white collared shirt came out of a door at the end and met them. They whispered something to each other before the man turned to John with crossed arms.

"John McClane." He said and then turned to me, "And who are you?"

"Uh, my names Haven. Nice to meet you…" I said and held out my hand but just like Jack, he didn't take it.

"She's harmless." Jack said, "But we can't let her go yet. She's seen too much and they may know she's with us."

"Good!" I said quickly, "I don't want to go yet."

The man waved us in, "Let's go."

We all quickly went into the room with the man on the phone talking to some people, "We got 'em." He said as he passed Yuri and brought him further into the room.

I got into the main part that was set up with computers and surveillance screens and looked around in awe. I took out my notebook and started making notes on what had happened so far, barely listening to Jack as he spoke.

"I'm sorry. We ran into some unexpected complications. This was the last guy I expected to just show up." He was defending himself as he stopped at a table and began picking at the locks on his broken cuffs.

"Listen Yuri. You have half of Moscow looking for you." The man in the white collar said – what was his name?

"What do you mean?" Yuri tried to ask.

"Listen, just take off that jacket. Get changed." Yuri was directed.

I looked up from my notebook briefly to see the interaction but continued writing in my notebook as I walked around the room soon after. As I was writing I heard Johns disbelieving statements. He was apparently just figuring out what his son does. They're apparently not a close nit family.

"Do you have the file on Chagarin?" The man asked Yuri.

This was all about a file. It was like a top secret mission right out of a movie. Like Mission Impossible or James Bond. It was hard to believe that I stumbled upon something like this but I couldn't be gladder. This was best seller material which means I wouldn't have to go to medical school.

Yuri and the man kept their conversation going as John started to speak up.

"This is what you've been doing Jack? Spy shit?" John laughed, "007 of Plainfield New Jersey. Very nice."

"McClane." The white collar pointed at him in warning, "Shut up."

"Take it easy hot shot. I'm on vacation." John said, "Your mom will be pleased. She thought you were doing drugs or something. Or selling them…but that was me really."

I was still walking around as I was writing in my small little journal and bumped into a solid form. I looked up and nearly squeaked at the sight before me. Jack was in the middle of changing and was currently shirtless. He was attractive with his clothes on and downright sinful with his shirt off. He just stood their looking at me with a hard stare and as lovely as the rest of him looked, I kept my gaze met with his. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing me checking him out. I cleared my throat and tried to smile apologetically.

"Sorry." I breathed before turning back to my journal as to finally get away from his intense gaze.

I tried to focus on my writing as he put on his shirt and took his pants off, grabbing a pair of jeans off a rack. My pen stilled at the thought of him with no pants on but I shook my head and finished writing, putting my journal back in my satchel.

"Dr. Komarov. Do you have the file on Chegarin. Yes or no." The white collar man asked again, "It's very simple. You give me the file, I get you out of Russia and you're a free man. What do you say?"

John, Jack, and I all looked to Yuri waiting for an answer. He seemed defeated as he took a seat on a chair that was right beside him.

"It's not about me. I don't care about my life." Yuri finally said.

"Well that's the deal." White collar said.

"It's the only deal." Jack demanded as he put on a leather jacket and went over to unlock a safe. He pulled out a couple passports.

"Come on Yuri. Help yourself. What's it going to be?" White collar asked, "The clock is ticking Yuri. Come on."

"You will get me out of here? Only the four of you?" Yuri asked, looking at each of us.

John immediately stopped his inspection of the room and turned to him, "Whoa whoa Nijinsky. I'm not in the gang, I just got off the plane. I'm still jetlagged."

"And I'm really no one." I said, putting my hands up in surrender, "Like at all. Just a curious twenty-five year old University graduate that snuck into a van."

"Yeah! We're not involved in this. Huh Jack?" John said, seeking confirmation.

I looked over to him and saw him loading a gun and switching a blade. He was preparing to defend himself and Yuri most likely. I walked over to him and tried to take another knife that was sitting inside the safe but he grabbed my wrist and pushed my hand to my side.

"What are you doing?" He said quietly.

"You're preparing for something. If I'm tagging along, shouldn't I be prepared too?" I asked.

"You won't be tagging along for much longer. We're dropping you off the first chance we get." Jack said.

"Wont those people that were chasing us kill me? I'm sure they saw me with you." I said, suddenly scared but tried not to show it. It wasn't in my nature.

"You should have thought of that before getting into that van." He said with a shrug, hooking his gun into his pants behind him.

"Well I didn't think there would be people trying to kill you. I thought you were just trying to escape from prison."

"Let me get this straight. You don't like the fact that there is a mob of Russians trying to kill us but you willingly enclosed yourself in a small space with a man you saw kill just days earlier?"

When he put it like that, it sounded stupid but it still didn't change the facts, "I've been waiting for something interesting to happen for a long time now. Maybe I didn't expect it to be this big or dangerous but I'm involved now whether you like it or not. You can send me on my way the first chance you get, that's fine. But remember that if I die, it's on you." I wasn't going to tell him that the night I saw him kill Anton, his eyes told me another story. That would just be creepy.

So instead, I turned away from him, crossed my arms and I tuned back into the conversation white collar was having with Yuri. I did not want to look into Jacks already intense eyes as they grew darker at my rant. He was intimidating enough as it is. Lucky for me I was taught not to intimidate easily. My father was a pretty scary guy and next to him, Jack is a teddy bear. I guess that's what is expected of a high profile, cut throat, business man though.

"I'm not leaving without my daughter." Yuri finally said, "Chegarin will kill her if I leave her here."

"Fine." White collar said handing Yuri his phone, "Make it quick." Yuri went to grab the phone but white collar pulled it away, "ah ah, where's the file?"

Yuri sighed, "Its in a vault in Pripyat but the key is here in Moscow. In Hotel Ukraina."

"Shit." Was the response before he finally relinquished his phone, "Make your call."

While Yuri was making his phone call, I decided to finally get white collars name, "Hey, what's your name?" I asked him.

"Agent Mike Collins. Why?" He asked suspiciously.

I shrugged, "Just asking, we weren't properly introduced. Of course we could have been if you'd bothered though."

Mike rolled his eyes and pat Jacks shoulder as he walked by, "We're going to Ukraina and if she's tagging along, reel her in."

I eyed Yuri as he made his phone call. It was odd how he turned his back to everyone and whispered in Russian. No one else was paying him any mind but I thought he looked suspicious. When he hung up the phone he turned his head and did a double take when he saw me in the mirror that was before him. He turned his head and looked at me. I gave him a slight smile and rubbed my arms, feeling a chill. I put my zip-up sweater and jean jacket back on even though I was sure the chill wasn't from the cold.

"Okay." Yuri said, "Let's go."

I didn't get a chance to pick my bag back up when the gun fire started. I let out a short scream when Yuri got shot in the arm and another when Mike was shot in the head. I covered my head with my arms in panic but was shoved into a crouch almost immediately by Jack.

He shoved me toward a door way as he shouted, "Stay low and go through there now!"

I nodded frantically but couldn't help but let out more shrieks as the gunfire became continuous. When I finally crept my way through the threshold to the other room I looked back and saw Jack directing Yuri this way too.

"John cover!" Jack shouted needlessly because John was already hold a machine gun and aiming fire.

The gun fire was loud and I was so scared that I crouched against the wall with my hands over my ears and my head between my knees. I really just wanted it to end. Why did I think this was a good idea? Why did I push to stay with them? I was seriously going to die and my parents would just think I disappeared off the face of the earth.

Yuri rushed passed me into the room before I was yanked to my feet by Jack. He used his other hand to break a glass box that was once above my head and slammed his hand on a button. Without thinking I buried my head into his chest as the other room exploded and my ears once again started ringing from percussion and noise.

As much as I wanted to stay where I was because I felt secure there, Jack pushed me away almost instantly and grabbed a device from the floor and ran to the far wall yelling at Yuri to get out of his way. He attached the square device to the wall and pressed the button grabbing me and placing me between him and Yuri so he could protect us both as yet another explosion happened. This one was on a much small scale though.

When the hole in the wall appeared Jack called out to his father, "Alright lets go John!"

He pushed Yuri into the hole first before entering and pulling me in behind him. We ended up in a hallway that was completely lined by windows and we were still being shot at. We were told to hurry and to stay low by Jack as we made our way out of the building onto the roof. I suppose the good thing about Russia is that the buildings were really close together, making for an easy escape.

I was still in shock though and barely realised where we were going. Jack just kept a hold of my hand and tugged me in whatever direction we needed to go in. It wasn't until we got to the fire escape about five minutes later that I realised I would have to start paying attention again.

"Hey hey." Jack said quietly and patted my cheek to try and get my attention. My eyes refocused on him but I didn't say anything, "I need you to keep a clear head for a little while okay?" He asked and I nodded slowly, "I'm going to go down the ladder first, then you alright?" He looked behind me at John, "You cover the rear?"

He must have got a silent answer because Jack went down the ladder first as fast as he could go. I went next and I knew I didn't want to be alone at the moment so I went down as fast as I could too just so I could be near him. It seemed like forever before reached the bottom and I felt Jack put his hands around my waist as I prepared to jump to the ground. He helped me land safely and I turned to him to say thank you but the words died in my throat when I realised how close he was. There was only an inch of space between our bodies.

I looked up and realised Yuri and John still had a little bit to go before turning back to Jack. He was looking me in the eyes studying my face. I took a small step away from him needing space but still needing the security he seemed to make me feel. I was able to think a little clearer too.

"Are you alright?" He asked, not looking away from my eyes.

I nodded, "No bullet holes, luckily." I said quietly, "But that's just for now right? You'll send me away the first chance you get and I'll most likely be dead by tomorrow."

He looked away then and took another step back from me. I was tempted to follow his step just so I could stay near him. I felt safest near him but I held my ground. He probably needed his space too.

"I'm sorry I got into the van. I'm sorry I made this more complicated for you." I said and hugged my arms.

"This would have happened whether you were here or not." He said and I turned to look at him. His eyes were on Yuri still making his way down the ladder; he was almost down, "I'll make sure you get out of this alive alright?"

"Don't make promises you may not be able to keep." I answered.

He turned his gaze back on me, "I didn't promise. Besides, if you died it'd be on me right? Consider it my duty."

I shook my head and managed a small smile, "Your duty is to Yuri and his safety."

Yuri finally made his way down and soon after John did and we began to run again. We weaved through allies and side streets until Jack finally stopped and sat Yuri down on the side of a building to get a better look at his arm. It was good to finally rest, if even for a few minutes until we figured out our next move.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I stood off to the side watching Jack work on Yuri's arm but wasn't really seeing it. I was so close to getting shot I don't know how I'm even functioning right now. The ripping sound made me jump and I looked to see Jack ripping Yuri's right sleeve off so that he could tie it around Yuri's injured arm.

"What are you doing?" John asked but took off his jacket to wrap around Yuri, "Here, take this to keep warm."

Jack got to his feet and messaged his temples in frustration, "What was that John. Five minutes? You were here all of five minutes and you blew a three year op."

"What do you want me to do?" John asked throwing his arms up in the air.

"Unbelievable! Unbelievable!" Jack said as he paced, "I'm so burned. I have no fucking friends in this town anymore."

"What about your friends at Langley? Just give them a call." John tried to reason.

Jack held out his hand, "Give me your phone." I thought he was actually going to take Johns advice until he dropped it on the ground and then proceeded to stomp on it. Kicking it away, he turned to me ignoring John, "Do you have a phone too?" He asked.

I went to reach for it but realised I didn't have it with me. In fact I didn't have my entire bag with me. It was left up in the safe house that was first invaded and then blown up. It's safe to say that the bag and all the contents in it were completely destroyed.

"Oh no! Oh no, no, no, no, no…" I started to pace as I ran my hands through my chestnut locks.

"What? What's wrong?" Jack asked, placing his hands on my shoulder to stop my pacing.

"My bag, it was left in the safe house. My passport was in there, my money, my hotel key, everything!" I shouted in frustration, "Even my journal!"

Jack took his hands from my shoulder and stepped back, "After all that, that's what you're upset about? Your journal?" He asked disbelievingly.

"It was important to me!" I snapped, sending a glare his way.

He shrugged, "Get a new one. There are more important things to worry about right now."

"You don't understand! All my notes were in there! Everything from all my travels, to everything that happened here so far." I started speaking at such a fast pace and began walking back and forth frantically again. I was sure all my words were jumbled together, "I finally found something worth writing about and I lose it all! I'm on a deadline! I only have a year to write something that's worth publishing or my parents are going to force me into medical school. I can't go to medical school! I can't be a doctor! I would crack under the pressure of saving someone's life and I can't just sit there and listen to other people's problems when I could care less to hear to them in first place! You'd think that a twenty-five year old wouldn't have to listen to their parents about these kinds of life choices but you obviously haven't met my father. I bet you've heard of him though. Oh I bet you have. Not to mention I just almost died! I could have been shot! I don't think-"

"Oh my god! Shut up!" Jack snapped, causing me to jump but effectively shut my mouth. I'm not going to lie, I felt a little embarrassed by my rant.

"Hey, hey. Be nice Jack. She's stressed out alright." John said and shook his head, "You have a lot to learn about women."

"Oh like you know so much about women." Jack rolled his eyes, "She can deal with her problems later and I'll happily listen when this shit has been dealt with. For now, lets just get back on track." He turned to me with his intense gaze, "Alright?"

I nodded, "Yeah, sorry." Did he really just say he would listen? Did he even realise what he said? I looked to John who looked to have the same expression.

"Can I see your gun?" Jack asked his father, who handed it over. Jack cocked the gun before hooking it into the back of his pants. Apparently his last gun fell out or something. "Do you have any money?" Jack asked his dad.

"It's American." John said, taking out his wallet and giving his son the money.

Jack may not see it but his father was there for him. He was willing to do anything for him and you could see it in the way he handed over his phone, gun, and money without question. It made me wonder when Jack would see it for himself.

"He needs medical attention. We need to get him to a hospital or clinic or something." John said to Jack about Yuri. It didn't look like Jack was listening though. He was thinking and his eyes were wide. "Jack, your mission is bleeding out over there." John spoke again.

Jack nodded and walked passed John, "The mission continues. We go to the hotel." He helped Yuri to his feet and directed him down the ally. "Come on." He said to me when he realised I wasn't moving.

I slowly followed behind them until we came to a cheap motel that didn't need a credit card. We were going to stay here for the night and scope out the hotel in the morning. Yuri called his daughter using the payphone across the street, telling her that he would phone her in the morning with a time to meet. He then went to wash up in the bathroom while John volunteered to go get us all something to eat. It wasn't until he spoke that I realised how hungry I was.

With Yuri in the bathroom and John out to get some food, Jack and I were alone in the small motel room that was mostly taken up by two queen beds and a foldout couch. I sat down on the couch while jack paced in front of one of the beds, thinking. I watched him until he suddenly stopped and turned to me. I looked away immediately but it wasn't long until my eyes found their way back to his.

"How are you doing? You okay?" He asked, seeming genuinely concerned.

I shrugged, "As fine as I can be all things considering."

He sat down on the side of the bed that was across from me and leaned his elbows on his knees, "I told you. I told you that you didn't know what you were getting into."

I scoffed and crossed my arms, leaning back into the couch, "Is this really going to be an 'I told you so' moment?"

"That's not what I-" He started to say but I cut him off, leaning forward again and levelling my gaze with his.

"I don't think _even_ you realised all this was going to happen. I bet you thought all this was going to run smoothly."

He narrowed his eyes at my comment, "I'm trying to be nice here."

"Really?" I asked, "Because you've done nothing but treat me like crap and tell me to shut up since you met me."

"Maybe because I wasn't supposed to meet you." He snapped and stood up, staring me down, "You shouldn't have ever got in that van and you shouldn't have involved yourself in this. I shouldn't have to be responsible for you."

I didn't like being looked down on so I stood up too, "No one said you had to. We're strangers Jack. Meer acquaintances. My safety is not your concern. I'm a big girl Jack, I can take care of myself."

He let out a puff of air as he laughed incredulously, "You can take care of yourself?! I saved your life today and in the process you completely checked out. Face it kid, you'd be dead right now if it weren't for me."

I could feel the anger bubble up within me and had enough. I tossed my arms in the air in frustration, "I'm not that much younger than you! What are you? Twenty-nine? Thirty? I'm not a child alright! And the fact that you would insult me by saying as much just proves how much of an asshole you are!" I shouted and started toward the door, "I'll solve all your problems regarding me right now. I'm leaving." I opened the door and glanced back with intense fury, "I'd much rather take my chances out there with evil Russian people than stick around and be belittled by you."

Once I slammed the door shut I heard him growl in his own frustration before I heard a small slam and crash. He's lucky this motel wasn't that busy. If he was trying to keep a low profile, that was not the way to go about it.

I lied when I said I would rather risk the evil Russian people than stay here with him. It was the complete opposite in fact, since being around him was when I felt safest. He made me so angry though that I just couldn't let him get away with treating me like that. I sighed as I leaned up against the building and tilted my head toward the sky, wondering what I was going to do now. I had no identification and no money. I had just become homeless on the streets of Russia. I suppose I could go to the embassy but what would I tell them? I couldn't tell them the truth.

"Haven?" John asked.

I turned my head and looked at him as he stopped beside me. He was holding a large paper bag no doubt filled with food. It smelled really good to and just made my stomach rumble. John was such a nice man and I wondered how Jack turned out so hard. John has been nothing but nice to me since meeting me and even defended me against Jacks harsh words a few times.

"It's not safe out here you know." He said, shifting the bag in his arms to get a better grip.

"Jack and I got into a fight. I told him I was leaving."

He sighed and shook his head, "What did he do now?"

I told him the whole thing and then tilted my head back against the wall, "I wasn't going to let him treat me like that."

"So are you leaving?" He asked.

"I have no where else to go. I can't go back to my hotel without showing some ID in order to get another key to my room. Everything I had with me was blown up at the safe house. I don't want to give him the satisfaction of going back in there though. The fight was about me being able to take care of myself and I can't do that. I'd much rather not see his smug face, thank you very much."

John chuckled, "How about this. I'll go in there and have a talk with him to help things cool down a little. You come in when you're ready and nothing will be mentioned."

I raised an eyebrow, "You're sure about that?"

"No, but it's worth a shot."

I nodded, "Alright. I'll be in, in a bit."

I watched him walked down a few doors and enter the motel room before looking back up to the night sky. I didn't even know what to make of the situation I put myself in. I guess there is some merit to the saying 'be careful what you wish for'. I got what I wished for and now I'm wondering if it was all worth it.

I sighed and pushed away from the wall. There is no turning back now, so I may as well make myself useful. I went to the small lobby of the motel and asked for a first aid kit. Yuri was going to need that bullet wound properly looked out before it get's infected. The last thing Jack needed was a septic witness on his hands.

Going back to the motel room I brought up my fist to knock but hesitated. I hoped John was right because I really didn't want to see Jack's smug face for 'crawling back' to him. I was just about to reconsider leaving and chancing the streets when the door opened. I was so caught off guard that the shock must have shown on my face. I know it was definitely mirrored back by Jack who didn't seem to expect me standing on the other side of the door.

Jack recovered quickly and grabbed the sleeve of my jacket, pulling me inside the room and shutting the door, "There you are. What took you so long? What's that?" He eyed the white box in my hand. It didn't have a label on it.

"A first-aid kit." I said quietly and turned to Yuri, "I thought your wound deserved some proper care. You're no good to Jack if you get sick with infection." I ignored the look Jack shared with John and kept my gaze on Yuri.

"Eat first." Yuri told me, gesturing to the food that was set out on one of the little end tables, "You must be hungry."

"Are you sure? If that round was made of iron, then infection could already be setting in." I said as I set down the first-aid box.

"If infection is already starting to set in. Taking a few minutes to eat won't make a difference." Jack cut in before John and Yuri could say anything.

"Well actually that's not completely tr-"

"Just eat." Jack sighed, running his hands over his face in exhaustion.

I looked to John and he just nodded at me with a lopsided smile. So that's what I did. I sat down with the three men and we all began eating. It wasn't anything that I've had before and when I asked John about it, he said he didn't know what everything was either but that it was Russian food. That's when Yuri came into the conversation. It was the first conversation I've had with him since I met him and he seemed like a pleasant person to talk to. There was still something about him that kept me at a polite distance but hearing him speak about the Russian culture was fascinating and made me want my journal so I could write some of this stuff down.

Once we all ate I grabbed the first-aid kit and sat beside Yuri on the couch. He took off his shirt so I could see his arm and I examined it the best I could before speaking. The bullet didn't go clean through and it was in their deep. It would have to be taken out before I could do anything else. So I looked in the kit for a set of tweezers and some gauze.

"I'm going to need someone to hold his arm so I can get the bullet out." I said, looking at no one particular and was surprised when Jack came over to hold Yuri's arm in place, "Okay Yuri. This is going to hurt but I'm going to need you to try to relax the best you can. It's going to be hard but you really have to try."

Yuri nodded and I started. One thing the box didn't come with were gloves so I had no choice but to use bare hands. It was gross but I ignored it the best I could. I used the gauze to wipe up some of the blood and then stuck the tweezers in. Yuri was grunting and groaning and even yelled in Russian a few times but he held himself together pretty well. Jack had a solid grip on his arm, so I didn't have to worry about nicking any main arteries or veins that would make him bleed out. I'm surprised even the bullet missed them.

When the tweezers hit the bullet I carefully and slowly pulled it out, getting the gauze ready to cover his wound from the rushing blood. When the bullet was finally pulled out I covered the wound with the gauze and held it there for a bit as I dropped the bullet in a plastic cup on the end table beside me.

I gave Jack a small smile, "Thank you. You can let go now." He did so but didn't move. He watched me work avidly.

When the blood flow lessened a bit I took the gauze away and started cleaning up the wound. I poured rubbing alcohol on it, not caring that it ran down his arm and onto the couch cushions. I used the antiseptic wipes afterward. There were a few bridges I used to close the wound.

"They're not as effective as stitches but they'll do for now." I told Yuri and I wiped up the excess blood once again before wrapping the wound up tightly. "All done. I'll change the bandage in the morning before we leave but you'll live until then." I smiled and stood up.

"Thank you Haven. I am grateful."

"Don't thank me yet. If it looks like it's infected tomorrow I'm using the iodine swabs and it won't be fun." I told him and turned to head into the bathroom but Jack was there blocking my way, "If it's alright. I'm going to wash up."

He looked like he was going to say something so I waited for him to speak. He didn't end up saying anything though and stepped aside to let me pass. I didn't know if I felt relieved or disappointed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The next morning we woke up and I rewrapped Yuri's wound. Luckily I didn't have to use the iodine swab – for now. After I redressed his arm I took the first-aid kit into the bathroom with me. I hid the medical scissors in my boot and pulled my skinny jeans over it. It was only noticeable if people were looking; hopefully no one would. I put some of the medical supplies like gauze packets, alcohol packets, and iodine packets, in my pockets because if things were anything like yesterday we would need them.

I came out of the bathroom and Jack was the only one in the room – the others probably waiting outside.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry for keeping you." I said as I went to walk passed him but he grabbed my arm and turned me to face him.

"Look, I'm sorry for the things I said yesterday. I was just frustrated." Even though he seemed to force out the apology, it still seemed sincere.

I shrugged, "You were right about some of it though weren't you? I would be dead if not for you. Where is John and Yuri?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Across the street at the payphone. Yuri's calling his daughter to let her know to meet at the hotel."

"I guess we better be going then. Your mission is waiting and you're already behind schedule right?" He nodded.

We made it across the street just as Yuri hung up the phone. We were safe for the night but it was a different story now. We needed to get out of here fast before the enemy figures out where we are. Jack told us he had supplies hidden in a locker at the train station so we followed him there and through the terminal.

When we got to the locker, I stood beside it as Jack opened it. I still felt safest around him. John was leaning against the wall a little ways away and Yuri was hidden in an ally a couple blocks away. John seemed a little disbelieving that Jack would be this prepared to kill someone.

"This is nuts. You gonna go out and kill somebody else now? Why all this trouble for just one guy?"

"He's a political prisoner. Not that you care John but it's a matter of national security. He's got the goods to stop Viktor Chegarin and we need that to happen." Jack said as he was looking through and preparing everything in the duffel bag that sat in the locker.

"That's great Jack, lets drop him off at the embassy and go home." John said.

"Going to the embassy is an option?" I asked quickly, "They'll be able to make sure I get home right? Since I don't have ID or money?"

"No! Are you kidding me?" Jack snapped, shooting me a look, "It's not an option. Not after what happened at the safe house." Jack said, "It doesn't work like that. It's a huge diplomatic mess and I'm a burnable asset. So I need that file to unfuck this mission. Anymore questions John?"

"Yeah, just one." John said, "How come you never called and told me where you were?" He was being the concerned father right now and Jack was too blinded to see it.

"Like you give a shit." Jack snapped, picking up the duffel bag and slamming the locker shut, "Now let's go."

John and I followed after Jack and we picked up Yuri before heading off to the hotel. Jack said we had to do surveillance first so we made it to a pier that was a couple miles away from the hotel and he brought out a pair of binoculars. I was standing on one side of him, John and Yuri on the other side. I was trying to be discreet about my rumbling tummy but it was hard with a subway right behind us. I was hungry but didn't say anything since no one else seemed to be bothered.

"Hungry?" Jack asked, taking his binoculars away for a moment.

"No, I'm fine." I told him, determined.

"Just go get something to eat." He said exasperated.

"I said I'm fine." I said through gritted teeth.

He shrugged and continued his surveillance. After awhile he sighed and took his binoculars down once again, "Shit. We're not going through the front door."

"You thought you would be able to?" I asked as I pointedly looked at the bag of weapons he had in between our feet.

"Ha, funny." He said sarcastically.

"Why don't we see if we can get in through the back?" John suggested.

I leaned over to look passed Jack and at John, "That's a great idea. Lead the way." When I stood straight and looked to Jack, he seemed irritated but didn't say anything.

We all followed John the long way around to the hotel. In order to get to the service entrance, we had to sneak our way around the construction in the front. Not so hard if you've been trained in stealth like Jack and John. For me, however, it was like a herd of elephants passing through and I was told more than once by both McClanes to watch where I'm going and to keep my feet light. Easier said than done.

We finally came to a place that was surrounded by a truck, a few large boxes, and fence that we were able to hide behind. This was our rest stop while we looked around for away through to the back of the building. I stayed back while Jack, John, and Yuri leaned over the boxes to see what was going on around the truck.

"Okay Yuri, listen to me. We're almost done alright?" Jack reassured, "As soon as we get that key and the file, we'll get you and your daughter out of Russia alright? You're doing good, just hang here a second." Jack said and started walking around the other side of the truck, "John, keep an eye on him."

"Hey," John said, making Jack stop, "What's with all this John shit? Whatever happened to Dad?"

"Good question." Jack said, disappearing around the truck.

"I'm going with Jack." I said and quickly followed after him.

We got to the edge of the truck to peek around the other side. He was silent as he looked around; pretty much pretending I wasn't there. I stood behind him, keeping hidden because let's face it I had no idea what I'd be looking for even if I tried to help. I know he had to focus on the mission but I still wanted to tell him that I sort of understood him.

"I don't get along with my parents either." I said quietly.

He turned to me and looked at me expectantly, "And what do you know of it?" I could sort of see an underlying anger but what else was new when it came to him?

"Quite a bit actually but I also know your father isn't like mine. He actually cares or he wouldn't be here in Moscow."

He didn't say anything to that. Just shook his head and went back to looking around the truck to find the best path to take to the service entrance. He seemed to think of a satisfying course of action because he turned back around and passed me to head back to the others. I followed closely behind once again and nearly bumped into him when he stopped walking. He was listening to Yuri and John's conversation so I tuned in too.

"You work all the time, 'round the clock, most of the time…when you're a cop." John was saying, "I just thought working all the time was…a good, a good thing, you know? It didn't help him at all." He sounded defeated.

Before I realised what I was doing I touched Jack's arm. He didn't move, flinch, or even acknowledge that my hand was there but I felt I should offer some kind of reassurance. I lightly trailed my fingers down to his hands and give it a light squeeze. He didn't turned around but he lightly squeezed my hand back.

"It's never too late." Yuri said to John, "I hope."

Jack gave a slight tug to my hand as he moved to go around the front of the truck and let go, "Okay, let's go." He said as he picked up the duffel bag. He turned back to me and pressed a hand to my back to direct me forward. Yuri and John pulled up the rear.

We made it to the service entrance with no issues and now were hiding behind a couple crates. Jack was now thinking of a way to get into the building and was looking through the gap between the crates with Yuri. John was on the other side of Yuri while I was beside Jack.

"Alright, Yuri, which part of the building is the ballroom in?" Jack asked him.

"Main tower."

"Main tower." Jack confirmed, "Which floor?"

"Top floor."

"Top floor. What about security? You remember any guards, cameras, anything like that?" Jack asked.

He completely missed John get up from his spot and walk away. I don't know where John was going but I was curious so I stood up to look over the crate. That was a movement Jack didn't miss though and he immediately took hold of my jacket sleeve, pulling me back down to a crouched position.

"Well I – I…I need you to remember." Jack tried to stay calm as he was speaking.

"I was in prison for five years. How should I know?" Yuri was getting frustrated, "Everything could have changed."

"Okay, I know. Just think, alright?" Jack said quietly, trying to keep Yuri calm, "Just picture it in your head."

"The ballroom was closed in '89. I think it's under construction now."

"So that ballroom is unsecured." Jack stated and I didn't like the sound of 'unsecured'. It made me shuffle a little closer to Jack.

"I don't know! Listen, my daughter is in there. I'm scared to death, let's just go!" Yuri was getting frantic.

"Just calm down Yuri." Jack tried to defuse the panic but was cut off by a low whistle.

Jack and Yuri both turned their heads to look through the crates and I felt Jack tense up a little. The whistle must have been from John because Jack and Yuri stood up. Jack pushed Yuri through the crates first and then took my hand to lead me through.

The three of us followed John into the service elevator and John used a key card to get us moving. I'm assuming John used bribery to get it. I stood beside Jack, John and Yuri stood in front of us. I couldn't help but smile at the look on Jacks face at Johns accomplishment but immediately dropped it when Jack shot me an unimpressed look.

Jack ruffled through the duffel bag and grabbed a small handgun. He turned me around, hooking it into the back of my jeans. I couldn't help but shiver as his fingers lightly brushed my skin when he lifted my shirt over the gun to hide it.

"It's for emergencies only." He said quietly and kneeled before the duffel bag again.

Jack picked up an assault rifle and passed it to John before getting one for himself. He cocked the rifle and stood there ready. He seemed bored as well until Yuri opened his mouth.

"I'm guessing you have done that before." Yuri stated more than asked and then nodded, "Smart."

"I could have done it." Jack said, shrugging as if it was no big deal.

I crossed my arms as the air in the elevator suddenly got awkward. I was relieved when the door finally opened on the top floor and was about to step out but Jack put a hand in front of me. Yuri stepped out first and we all cautiously followed him through the hall and into the main ballroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

From my place behind Jack and John, I looked around at the, once, extravagant room. It still had the potential to be beautiful in a traditional and somewhat outdated way but the atmosphere was the same. I've been in many rooms just like this one and it's not a scene I wish to go back to. High society balls filled the snobby, stuck up, socialites of the upper east side Manhattan were not my thing.

Yuri walked further forward, calling out his daughter's name, Irina, quietly. After a couple more times, a pretty brunette appeared from behind a far wall. When she saw her father she ran to him and hugged him and I almost found the moment somewhat sickening. Not because it was too mushy but because the whole thing seemed almost fake.

"Oh, that's tender." John said.

Jack side glanced at him, "Really? I wouldn't know."

We watched for a couple more moments as Yuri and his daughter spoke quietly to each in Russian. I couldn't help but squint as I watched them. Their conversation didn't seem like the proper father/daughter reunion I pictured; although that could be my own experiences skewing my judgement.

"You need a hug Jack?" John asked and I turned to see him looking at Jack.

I turned to Jack to see him slowly turn his head to look at his father, "We're not really a hugging family."

John nodded, "That's right." And looked back to the scene before us.

"My family wasn't really a hugging family either." I said from my place in between them with a shrug, "It's more of a shaking hands, pat on the back, and looks of distain kind of family."

They both turned to look at me but I kept my focus on the Komarov family before me. She must have asked something about us because the father and daughter both looked over to us.

"The young male is CIA and the older one is his father. The girl, well, she's…She's helping them. They're Americans." Yuri finally settled on. What else was he to say? It was true, somewhat.

They went back to whispering to each other and John shook his head, "There's something no good about this."

"Just shut up, alright." Jack demanded in a whisper.

"I'm telling you Jack. This smells bad." John tried to reinforce.

"I'm getting the feeling too." I whispered, stepping a little closer to Jack.

"Well if you're feeling it too, then it must be true." Jack rolled his eyes in disregard, "Just stop okay? The both of you. This might be a foreign concept John, you know, where you love to run in, making shit up, but like any professional, I have a plan. So let's just stick to it okay?"

"Just move your plan along." John said, gripping his gun just a little tighter.

"Alright Yuri, come on, let's grab the key and get out of here." Jack called out to him.

"Yes. It will just take a moment." Yuri said and walked over to the window, Jack following.

John and I stayed put. I wanted to stick to Jack like glue but I had to hold my own ground at some point. I needed to show that I wasn't a scared little girl even though on the inside I was terrified of what could happen. I did feel slightly better seeing Jack sending glances my way, most likely to see if I was still alive. John still had his suspicions and decided to get some more information.

"How you doing?" He asked Irina from where he stood.

"Uh, fine." Irina replied. She looked spaced out and scared as she watched her father try and get the key from inside venting system that was underneath the window.

John took a couple steps closer but I didn't follow, "How did you get over here so quick?"

"Oh, um…I took Garden Ring." She answered, seemingly caught off guard by the question.

"Oh, Garden Ring. It's supposed to always be bad isn't?" John asked, "Did get stuck in traffic?"

"Hey John." Jack called out.

I looked over to him and he was looking out the window. He didn't get an answer from John though. Just as Yuri got the key and pulled it out of the vent. A few other men came into the room, the leader speaking as he did so.

"Welcome Americans!" He said, causing Irina to jump and let out a small scream.

I gasped a little but didn't move or let any other noises out. I was either expecting something like this or becoming desensitised. John lifted his gun and readied it too shoot, Jack did the same, pulling Yuri behind him.

"Put your goddamned guns down, asshole!" Jack shouted as he walked slowly back over to Johns side, keeping Yuri behind him. He pushed me further back behind him and John too.

Irina was caught in no mans land, looking back and forth between us and the new arrivals. She looked frightened but I was getting this feeling that it was fake. Growing up, I've learned to trust my gut and my gut was telling me not to trust her.

"Give me your weapons." The leader of the new arrivals said.

"Come and get them." John antagonised.

The Russians laughed and the leader smirked at us, "Really?"

"Really." John said, not standing down.

Yuri reached for his daughter but she pulled him instead and put a gun to his head, "Do it." She demanded.

"And I thought you were a problem child." John said to his son.

Jack looked pissed but dropped his gun, along with John when they were signalled too. I was told to step forward and stand between the McClanes and did as told. Our wrists were zip-tied together and we were brought to our knees. Jack turned to look at me with an apology written on his face but it wasn't his fault.

The three of us watched Irina speak to her father in Russian. I knew Jack knew what she was saying, if he could here her but John and I didn't have a clue. I bet it was something to do with why she was betraying him though. I didn't understand how she could do it though. My father and I didn't see eye to eye and we had a tentative relationship at the best of times but I still couldn't think of doing something like this to him.

"We should kill the old man now." The leader – or who I thought was the leader – said.

"We still need him." Irina said, "But you can kill them." She said and dragged her father away.

"Hi." The leader said and then screwed up his face, "I don't know if I'm saying this right…Hi. Do you know what I hate about Americans? Everything. Especially cowboys."

He started dancing, or what I assumed to be dancing. He was really only shuffling his feet around in erratic movements he probably thought was good. Luckily I had the good graces to keep my mouth shut.

"I could have been a dancer." He said, once he stopped tapping his feet and I couldn't help but snort and he glared at me, "Is there something funny."

I shook my head, "No." I said quietly.

He kneeled in front of me and tilted my head up to look at him, "You're a pretty one aren't you. Come on, tell me what you want to say."

"As a seasoned dancer, I can honestly say that yours sucks." My face whipped to the side as I was slapped hard. I was looking at Jack now but I was more focused on the pain spreading through my jaw.

He got back to his feet and said more forcefully, "I could have been a dancer. I swear to God I could have been." I refrained from making any snide noises or retorts this time, "But no one supported me. You three have…been such a pain," He hit Jack and then he hit John with the bunt of his gun, "In the ass!"

The McClane men were brought back to their knees after being knocked to the floor and despite wishing they weren't hurt, I couldn't help but be glad it didn't happen to me. The recovered from those hits quite quickly. If it was me on the receiving end of a whack like that, I would have been out for the count.

"I prefer dancing really. But killing is much better than working in a grocery shop!" He shouted, emphasising that statement with couple solid right hooks.

I wasn't fortunate enough to not get his this time and the three of us received harsh blows to the face. The world around me was spinning and I felt like I was seeing stars from the blows I received but my vision eventually cleared and I was pulled back to my feet once again by the Russian goons. John started laughing though and I was confused at why he was laughing.

"You guys are so arrogant. It's not 1986 you know, Reagan is dead."

John started to laugh a little harder, "Sorry. It's not you." He said but continued to laugh and Jack joined in.

I would have joined in too if I knew what it was about. I didn't though, so I just thought they were crazy. Laughing was only going to get us killed faster. That was my belief at least.

"What's so funny?" The Russian asked.

"Can't tell ya." John said, "I love these outfits though. You guys are looking good."

The Russians started laughing too and now I really didn't know what was going on. Until The leader guy stopped and said, "That was enough, thank you. Let's dance."

He pulled out a knife and was ready to kill us but John and Jack were suddenly free. Jack shot a few bullets at the men surrounding us before pushing me under a table and cut the zip-tie from wrists.

"Stay here, and remember what I told you about emergency?" Jack asked and I nodded, "Now would be the time." He said.

He left me under the table and started fighting the Russians. I took the gun from the waistband of my jeans and held it tightly in my hands. I looked all around me under the table and saw everyone's legs, aside from the people that were dead on the ground. I couldn't just shoot at random peoples legs – I could end up shooting Jack or his dad. So I decided to wait and only use it if someone came after me. I just listened to the fighting and gun fire around me.

So far, I seemed safe. Or I was until one of the bodies that was near me started to move and get up. He spotted me and reached for his gun but before he could get to it I pointed the gun and pulled the trigger, nailing him dead centre in the throat. He fell back, dead – for real this time. I froze, unable to rationalise the thought that I just killed someone. _I just killed someone_! Before I could think any more on it, glass started raining down from the ceiling and even though I was under a table, I covered my head and buried my head in my knees to protect my eyes. I wanted this to be over already.

Soon enough the shooting stopped and I lifted my head just as Jack kneeled down and looked under the table. He must have seen the panic in my eyes because he immediately held out his hand.

"I – I killed someone. Jack, I killed someone." I said shakily.

He pulled me out from under the table and tried to calm me down, "You're going to be okay."

"No I'm not. I just killed someone! A human being!" I shouted and started pacing, clutching the side of my head with the gun still in my hand.

I didn't notice the gun but Jack did and he immediately took it from me and stopped me from pacing, "Look at me," He said and I did so, "You did nothing wrong. It was in self-defence. If you didn't shoot him, he would have killed you. He was a bad person. You did the right thing. Alright?"

The stern but reassuring look in his eyes calmed me down a bit and I nodded, "Alright."

"Are you okay now?" He asked, gripping my shoulders.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Alright. You did good. Remember that because you might be in that situation again and you can't freak out, okay?" I nodded and hugged myself as he let go.

All of a sudden we heard a helicopter and the McClanes rushed to the window to see one taking off. I stayed behind them, still hugging myself but Jack's shoulders sagged as he realised his mission was abducted and being taken away on that chopper.

Jack turned away and flipped a chair, "Shit! Fuck!" John took a closer look out the window as Jack continued speaking, "We're finished John. I cant believe this. I can't believe this. This is unbelievable."

Jack was pacing around, becoming frantic at his failed mission. I wanted to say something to make him feel better, like he did for me but my words came up short. I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Jack." John said as Jack got closer, "Hey! Get Haven!"

Jack looked out the window and saw what John was seeing. The helicopter came back and was aiming its gun at us. John pushed Jack toward me and Jack pulled me with him to take cover under the window sill. Jack kept me as low to the floor as possible until John decided we needed to make a break for it.

"Come on!" He called and we followed him.

Jack kept a firm hold on my hand and pulled me along through the ballroom toward the far window. I tried to keep up but I got more scared the closer we got to the window because I knew what was coming.

"I can't jump through there!" I shouted.

"You have to!" Jack said, "Brace yourself!"

Jack pulled me to him as we jumped and I felt that heart to stomach feeling as we fell. We hit a plywood platform that the builders were doing to do the construction on the outside of the building. Only it didn't stop us. We fell right through it, right to the next one and I groaned as I tried to sit up. I didn't realise Jack broke my fall with his own body until he groaned and I looked down at him.

I immediately got to my feet and tried to help him to his but I was pretty week. Luckily he seemed to manage to get to his own feet just fine. It wasn't over yet though. The helicopter came around the building and started shooting again and we ended up going down the garbage shoot that the builders use to send debris and scraps down. It was a long fall but I tried to think of it as a waterslide. It worked until the tubes broke and we started falling through wood platforms until we crash landed at the bottom.

John helped me to my feet and told me to get going as he helped his son to his feet. They were both following close behind me until they had to take over the direction we were going in. Jack knew Russia the best and knew somewhere safe we could stay, at least for a little bit. He took us to a carpenter's warehouse several blocks away so we could regain our bearings.

Jack entered first and collapsed on the floor, leaning up against a desk. I came in after and sat on a bench near him, John sat beside me. I rubbed my neck to try and relieve some of the tension that built up from my millionth near death experience since I met the McClanes.

"Well that was exciting." John said, out of breath.

"Yeah, loads of fun." Jacks sarcasm was not deterred by his shortness of breath.

"Want to go again?" John asked. Jack shot him an unimpressed look and then shifted uncomfortably, "You shot?"

"No. No, I'm fine." Jack said.

He didn't sound fine though and I got to my knees beside him to take a better look, "its fine. Really." He insisted, making me stop fussing but I didn't move. I just folded my hands in my lap listened, "Fuck. I can't believe his daughter betrayed him for Chegarin. I don't understand that." Jack said, shaking his head.

"Neither do I. My father isn't the greatest person in the world but I couldn't do what she did."

"You'll both understand one day…kids." John told the both of us and then sighed, "What's our next move?"

"I don't know." Jack said, avoiding eye contact.

"You don't know?" John asked.

"I – I'm out of moves. I don't know." Jack said, finally meeting his fathers eyes, "I screwed up, I blew the mission."

"Well we're done right? We're done." John said and Jack agreed as he tilted his head back, "We should just go home. Drop Haven here off at the embassy, stop by a little pharmacy outside of Moscow and get you a little merthiolate of mercury and…fix up your little scratches here. Get you home; a little toy set; get yourself a nice, warm glass of milk, with a little Bosco in it. Get your CIA slippers..."

"Alright!" Jack called out.

"What?"

"I get it." Jack said and tried to sit up a little but winced in pain, "What the hell are we going to do?"

"What's in the file?" John asked.

"Evidence on Chegarin."

"Evidence about what?" John pressed.

Jack looked at him, "Chernobyl."

John and I both looked at him in disbelieve. This was much bigger than just taking down the Russian Mofia like I thought. This is borderline world domination shit that you see in movies.

"Look, listen to me. Komarov and Chegarin used to have this nasty little side racket going on, back in the day. They siphoned weapon-grade uranium, got greedy, caused the meltdown. And you know, they fell out. Former partners, bad break-up." Jack explained.

"Scumbags." John deduced.

Jack nodded, "So Chegarin had Komarov thrown in jail. You know, put him in a hole, forget about him. Doesn't have to worry anymore."

I sat back on my feet, "What is this world coming to? People this evil actually exist outside the movies?"

"So what happened to rescue-wasky?"

"Well…He grew a conscience." Jack said.

"Yeah, well, that figures." John rolled his eyes.

"Chegarin is bad news. The real deal. We see this guy in control, we're going to see the whole thing fall apart." Jack explained seriously, "I'm talking terrorism, WMD's….nukes. Someone's got to stop him."

"Well that's what we do. We go out to Chiapep and…we do our thing."

"Our thing?" Jack asked confused.

"Yeah. Go out there and kill all the scumbags." John answered and Jack grunted in pain, "What? You got something better to do?"

"Alright, just pull it." Jack said to his father.

"You're not going to cry are you?" John asked, not even moving an inch from his spot. I looked at him and he winked at me before going back to tease his son.

"Just pull it." Jack demanded.

"Everyone needs a good cry every once in awhile. Don't be ashamed."

"Pull it." Jack grunted.

"Remember that time when you and Ralphie Mauser were gonna have that house painting job? Got your finger caught in the ladder, you cried for about five or six days?" I doubt the story was true but I could help but let out a giggle and the father son antics.

"John! Just pull – AHHHHH!" Jack cried out and glared at me, "Bitch." He said through clenched teeth.

I studied the piece of metal I just ripped from Jacks side before handing it to John, "I don't know why you're so angry at me. I did what you asked."

"I wasn't ready." He snapped.

I rolled my eyes, "You weren't ever going to be ready. You had metal lodge in your side, for crying out loud."

"When was the last time you had a tetanus shot?" John asked, throwing the piece of metal across the floor, "You alright?"

"Yeah." Jack panted and then looked up in realisation, "We need a car."

"Not right now you don't. Right now, I'm cleaning up that wound, and then we can find a car." I said and raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to argue.

"We don't have medical supplies." Jack deadpanned.

I pulled out the gauze, alcohol and iodine swabs from my pockets, and then lifted my pant legs up to take out the medical scissors. Thank god they were dull around the edges. The last thing I needed was a pair of scissors lodged in my foot.

"I took them from the motel because I thought we might need them. Turns out I was right." I said with a shrug.

"Alright, it's settled. I'll go find us something to eat, she'll bandage you up." John said and left the building.

"You're going to need to take off your shirt and jacket so I can get a better look at the wound." I said, still sitting on my knees beside him.

He leaned forward and I helped him slide his jacket off his shoulders and pull his shirt up over his arms. I tried to ignore the fast beating of my heart the best I could because this was not the time. My job right now was to tend to his wound and that's all I was going to do. So I ignored the intense gaze he was giving me, and worked as diligently as possible.

I used the sleeve of my sweater to wipe up the blood around the wound and then used the alcohol and iodine swabs to clean it. It was deep but not as deep as it originally looked. Once it was all clean and oozing less blood placed the gauze over top. One thing my mind over looked when taking the medical supplied as the medical tap. I held the gauze there as I looked around the shop and spotted a roll of duct tape on one of the table.

"Hold this there gently but firmly, okay?" I asked as I took his hand and placed it over the gauze on his side.

As I sat back down, tape in hand, Jack said, "You would make a good doctor."

I shrugged, "I've been told but I would rather be a writer. I have more passion for that."

"Why would they force you to do something you don't want?" He asked.

I placed a piece of tape on the top part of the gauze and said he could remove his hand, "I come from a very…privileged family. My dad is a high profile business man and my mom is a highly regarded surgeon. Growing up I was told I could choose to major in business or medicine. I obviously chose medicine because, come on, could you really see me sitting in a stuffy executives office?" I raised an eyebrow at him as I finished dressing his wounds.

He laughed and shook his head, "definitely not."

"Me either. Yes there is office work involved with being a doctor but it was more practical than paperwork so I spent my life preparing for that up until I was about thirteen."

"What happened then?" He asked genuinely curious.

"I had to write a short story for one of my assignments and ergo, I discover my passion for writing." I said and looked to the side, "I kept that passion a secret of course. There is no way my parents would approve. They didn't procreate because they wanted a child. They had me because they wanted a legacy. I grew up with detached parents. I loved my nanny more than them.

"They were livid when they found out I was going to major in English Lit at Columbia. They expected Biology at Harvard or Brown. The only reason why they agreed was because they would only pay for school if I minored in Biology so that I could and I quote 'go to medical school when through with all this writing nonsense.'."

"It's over and done with now though. They paid for school, you got what you wanted. To hell with them and do your own thing."

"It's not as simple as that." I said, shaking my head.

"Why not?"

"My fathers a business man, used to getting what he wants and he's willing to do it any way he can. He made me sign a contract." My knees were sore so I sat beside Jack, leaning against the table as well.

"What sort of contract?"

"I have a year to make something of my writing career or I A) Have to continue onto Medical School or B) Payback every cent they used for Tuition. I was in school for a total of six years in order to get my Masters in English Lit and BA in Biology. That's a lot of money I will never be able to pay back."

"And that's why you tagged along on this messed up mission. Why you almost got yourself killed multiple times? So you could stick with option C) Be your own damn person." Jack said, shaking his head.

"That's right. And to be fair, despite me saying I knew what I was getting myself into, I didn't not expect being shot at by helicopters, surviving a twenty story drop, and going after the perpetrators of Chernobyl." I giggled as I bumped my shoulder with his, "It would make one hell of a story though."

"I think it _will_." Jack said seriously, turning his intense gaze on me again.

I stopped giggling and looked into his eyes, "You do?" I asked quietly and he nodded. I looked away from his gaze, swallowing hard as I asked my next question, "Why all of a sudden are you interested in listening to my whoas?"

"Why so surprised? I said I would."

I shook my head but kept my eyes ahead of me, "You said once all this was dealt with, which it's not. Besides, I thought you said that just to shut me up."

"Part of that's true but you've been saying some thing's that peaked my interest and we had some down time."

"Does this mean you're going to be nicer to me now?" I asked with a small smile.

He shrugged one shoulder and gave me a smirk, "I'll think about it."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

John brought stuff to clean up with, as well as food and I couldn't be more grateful to the man. Jack and John cleaned the blood off their faces and finished quickly while I was still working on my face. I carefully cleaned around the edges of my face but winced when I got to the right side.

"Here, let me see." Jack said, turning me toward him. He gently ran his hands across my cheek and temple, causing me to wince again, "It's starting to bruise and you have a cut right here." He said, softly running the pad of his thumb across my cheekbone, "It's going to be sore and swollen for awhile. You alright?" He asked almost tenderly.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to be." I nodded

I brought the wet cloth back up to my face but Jack took it from me and gently cleaned the blood up for me. There wasn't a lot considering I only had a couple scrapes and that one big cut. It could have been a lot worse if Jack didn't take the brunt of it while we jumped through the ballroom window. I watched his face as he worked diligently on cleaning mine. He was rough and tough around the edges but he had a caring side. You could see it with his interactions with Yuri and more recently, me.

I was sure he was done cleaning the blood from my face but he still gently moved the cloth around gently wiping at certain areas. He paused when he met my eyes though and slowly lowered his hand. We just stared at each other for a long moment, only a foot of space between us, until we heard someone clearing their throat making us each take an extra foot away from each other and turn. I completely forgot John was there.

"Foods getting cold." He said and went back to eating. Thank god he didn't say anything about what he just saw.

We were outside the club where I first saw Jack, looking for a car to steal. When he said we needed a car, I didn't realise he meant stealing one but then again, after what's happened so far, I shouldn't be surprised. John was off, who knows where, while Jack and I were working on picking the lock for a sleek black Mercedes. I use the term 'we' lightly though, considering I was leaning up against the side of the car watching Jack pick lock.

"You seemed confused yesterday about why I willingly got into a van with a murderer…" I started, shuffling my feet a bit, "Do you want to know why?"

He glanced up at me briefly but continued his work, "Why?"

"Because somehow, I knew I would be okay." I said quietly.

Jack paused in his movements, just staring at his hands before he stood up straight and looked at me, "And how did you know that?" He was only about a foot away from me and I was reminded of earlier in the warehouse.

I hugged my arms and looked to the side as I answered, "That night, after you shot that man, I looked into your eyes. They didn't look murderous or evil, just determined. The look in your eyes is what peaked my interest. It's what made me want to do more research on what was going on."

His hand came to my left cheek and turned my face toward his. He was much closer now, I could feel his breath and I closed my eyes at the intense feelings that started to bubble inside me.

"Since I became part of this, do you know why I always make sure I'm near or next to you?" I asked quietly, my breaths becoming heavier in anticipation.

"Why?" He asked, just as quiet.

Eyes still closed, I brought my hands up to rest on his arms, "Because I feel safest with you." I whispered.

Without another word or second to spare his lips were on mine for a long, deep, but innocent kiss. It ended as soon as it began but it stole my breath and I opened my eyes to meet his. I always thought they were intense, but right now, was the most heated and intense I've ever seen them.

It looked like he was going to kiss me again and I wanted him too but we heard John swear as he came around one of the cars so Jack took a step away. He kneeled down and began to pick the lock again.

John let out a chuckle as he walked up to us, "Hey, Watergate, how's that lock coming?"

"Almost there." Jack replied, sending a glance up to me.

"Here, try these." John said, holding out a few car keys attached to a ring.

Jack took them, "Oh, stealing. That's nice." Jack said, shaking his head and getting to his feet, "Yeah, real nice John."

"Yeah, I'm up for the father of the year award." John winked at me, making me let out a giggle which I immediately turned into coughing when Jack looked at me.

"Alright. Let's check these trunks." Jack said and popped the trunk of the care we were just trying to break into.

There was a bunch of licence plates in the trunk so we shut the trunk and moved on. The next one had nothing in it. The one after that had me leaning over the side of the car gagging. Luckily I was able to keep my dinner down. Who the hell keeps a dead body in their trunk while they go party it up in a night club? John just patted me on the back as we followed Jack to the next one. I turned my head away and would only look when I got the okay. I did not want to see another body wrapped in plastic.

"Whoa." John said in disbelieve while Jack let out a triumphant chuckle. "How did you know all these guns were going to be here?"

I looked and sure enough the trunk was full of different kinds of guns. I reached for one but Jack caught my wrist and pulled it away as he answered his father.

"This club is, uh, a Chechen hangout. Owner doesn't like guns in the club so these bozos leave them in their cars." Jack explained with a proud smirk, "You learn a lot in three years."

"I can imagine. I'm learning a lot in just three days." I said and reached again for a gun.

"Are you kidding me? After what happened last time, you're not getting a gun." Jack said, stopping me once again.

I turned a glare on him, "What do you mean 'after what happened last time'? I defended myself, like you said."

"Yeah and had a freak out after. You'll get a gun when it's necessary. For now, just get in the car." Jack demanded and led me to the back passenger door and opened it.

I rolled my eyes and got in, Jack shutting the door after me. The McClane men shared a few whispered words over the top of the car that I tried to listen to but failed. They got in soon after and Jack pulled out of the car park. It started raining soon after we got on the road and no one was talking. I tried to stay awake but it was a long exhausting day and I was finally crashing from all the adrenaline.

I don't know when I fell asleep or how long I fell asleep for but when I woke up it was still night. I looked out the window and couldn't believe my eyes. We were driving slowly through a ruined cityscape. It literally looked like many bombs went off. It looked old though, like it happened a long time ago.

"This is Chernobyl?" I asked disbelievingly.

"The one and only." Jack replied.

"A couple fresh coat of paint and a weed whacker and it's good to go." John deadpanned.

"You know, at first they denied that anything ever happened." Jack said, using binoculars to see what was happening beyond the broken walls.

"How is it possible to deny something like this?" I asked.

"They held a children's parade the next day to prove it." Jack answered, "twenty-four house later, 50,000 residents were evacuated. Never came back." He set the binoculars in his lap, "As soon as they get in that vault, Komarov is a dead man."

"Alright." John nodded, agreeing to what was unsaid. Don't let him open that vault.

We got out and opened up the trunk. John and Jack took their jackets off and started putting on vests with multiple gun holsters. There were only two so I stood off to the side as they got ready. They were going to give me something to defend myself right?

"So you got a plan?" John asked.

"Not really." Jack replied, "Kind of thought we'd just wing it. You know, go in there, guns blazing. Making shit up as we go."

"Yeah?" John asked.

"Yeah."

"Is that a good idea?" I asked, not liking the sounds of that, "You're two men against an army with your only back up being a woman who barely knows where the safety is on a gun."

Jack turned to me as he handed his dad a funny looking gun, "We'll be alright. You'll get out alive." I noticed he said 'you'll get out alive' and not 'we'll get out alive' but kept my mouth shut for now.

"What is this? A pirate gun?" John asked, looking at the weapon with distain.

"Yeah. It's old school. You know, like you." Jack said, being a smart ass.

"Yeah, like me." John said, "One of these days, I'm going to have a long talk with you."

They finished strapping guns to themselves and still have yet to give me one. I noticed Jack cock a gun though and keep it in his hands as the two McClanes looked over at the run down building.

"Look, Jack. I'm sorry your partner got killed." Jack looked from me, who was standing behind John, back to his father as he continued speaking, "I'm sorry I fucked up your mission. It wasn't my plan. I mean…I caused you problems.

"You know, I came here for something else." He said, "A-and all the other bullshit, I mean…I've had a pretty good time. It was fun, running around with you. It's good to see you." John said, sounding a little choked up, "I love you, boy."

Jack sent another glance to me over his fathers shoulder and I smiled at him as I tried to keep myself from tearing up. Jack was blinded before about how much his father actually cared about him and this mission just seemed to bring them closer together and open his eyes.

"You too." Jack said, looking back at his father briefly, before looking away again.

"I want you to know I got your back."

Jack nodded and let a small smile form, "I got yours too."

"Alright. Talk to your girl and lets go kill some motherfuckers." John said, holding the assault rifle and walking over to the broken wall.

To say I was stunned at Johns choice of words was an understatement but I didn't let it show as Jack turned to me. He came closer to me, standing within arms reach and I didn't know what to do with myself so I just talked.

"That was a very touching moment between father and son."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. My readers are just going to eat that up." I said and smiled when he let out a chuckle.

"I bet they will." He said and held up the gun in his hands, "This is for you. Use it, only if you have too. This is the safety alright?" He showed me the safety. I knew where it was because of the last time but after my earlier comment, he was probably just making sure.

"Thanks." I said and reached for it but he took my hand and tugged me forward so that our chests were almost touching.

He reached around me and lifted my shirt and jacket in order to hook the gun into the back of my jeans. He dropped my shirt and jacket so they were over top of the gun in order to keep it hidden. He rested my hands on my waist after and looked down into my eyes.

"I want you to stay close to me and try not to get separated. If we do get separated I want you to find somewhere to hide and don't come out until I find you alright?" He instructed, kissing my forehead.

"How will you know where to find me?" I asked.

"I'll search every square inch of this place to find you if I have too. You're coming out of this alive no matter what." He said, squeezing my sized to reassure me.

"You are too." I couldn't help but say.

"What?" He asked, leaning back a bit to get a better look at my face.

"You keep saying I'll make it out alive but you will too. You have too." I told him.

His eyes darted around my face as if searching for something but I didn't know what. I knew what I wanted though, which lead me to my next actions. I grabbed his face and brought it to mine, crashing out lips together. Unlike the last one, this one was not as innocent. There was tongue, scraping teeth, lip sucking and biting. It was a frenzied kiss and I wanted it to keep going but there was a job to do.

We slowed down after a moment and ended the kiss with a few sweet pecks. He leaned his forehead against mine as he caught his breath and then kissed it once again before taking my hand and bringing me over to where his father was waiting beside the broken wall. I knew this time John for sure witnessed it but he still didn't say anything and I was still grateful for it.

We were able to sneak into the building without incident and began creeping through the hallways. Jack was in front and John in the back. They both made sure to keep me in the middle to make sure I was protected. A helicopter was soon heard and we followed in the direction the noise was coming from.

One of the Russian's came around the corner and before I could even react, he was dead. Jack reacted quickly and shot him gaining the approval of his father. We kept going; Jack and John shooting down anyone that came upon us. We eventually ended up in a large room that had a large pooling of water in the centre. We quietly manoeuvred around the pool of rain water and up a flight of stairs before crawling up a ladder to the next floor.

Once we got to the roof I was told to say back and the McClane men went and took down the guards that were standing keeping watch. When they were taken down, I quickly went to Jacks side as he and John looked over the edge of the roof. I looked over too and furrowed my brows. There were a bunch of people loading sealed crates into trucks.

"That's a lot of hardware for a file." John said. So I wasn't the only person who thought so then.

"I'm getting a bad feeling." I said quietly.

"You and me both kid." John said as we made our way around the roof and back into the other side of the building.

"So it's okay when he calls you kid?" Jack asked, noticing I wasn't getting hostile.

I rolled my eyes, "It's not demeaning when he says it. He's old."

"Right." Jack said, still not sounding impressed.

We finally made it to the vault to see that it's been opened and I gulped. Something tells me what happens next wasn't going to be good. We stepped into the vault to see Yuri standing there by himself; no one was in sight either. If he was a hostage, wouldn't someone be guarding him? He's not even tied up.

"Yuri!" Jack suddenly called and ran over to him, "You okay? You hurt?"

"Where's the dancer?" John asked.

"Can we call him a shuffler? His 'dancing' was laughable." I said, making air quotes with my fingers on the word dancing as I stood near Jack.

"I'm okay." Yuri said and then started coughing, "I'm alright, I'm…"

"What's in these boxes?" John asked, looking around, still holding his gun at the ready.

Yuri avoided the question by walking to Jack, "Thank god you're here Jack. We have to leave. They'll be back any minute. Just, just let me get the file." Yuri walked away as if looking for the file.

"Jack…I don't like this." I whispered, clutching the sleeve of his t-shirt as I stood behind him.

"Just stay close." He said quietly.

"What's in these boxes?" John asked again.

It wasn't Yuri that answered, but Jack, "It's U-235. Weapons-grade uranium. Armoured cases." Jack said, walking forward, looking at the sealed crates as he followed Yuri. I followed Jack closely.

Yuri was still coughing but we ignored him for a moment.

"The bomb kind?" John asked.

"Yeah, the bomb kind."

I jumped and covered my ears as John fired bullets, stopping Yuri in his tracks. He took Yuri by the collar of his shirt and held him against a set of stacked crates.

"Are you crazy?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah, a little bit." John said.

"I'm getting the file."

"No, no you're not." John said.

"They key…It's your vault Yuri. Isn't it?" Jack interrogated.

"Vault? No, no, I…" Yuri tried to defend but Jack cut him off, continuing his interrogation.

"You put this shit in here, didn't you?"

"What? No…I didn't know Jack." Yuri tried to plead.

"Is that the dancer down there?" John asked after looking around and seeing a dead body on the floor behind one of the shelving units.

"What are you talking about?" Yuri asked him and then looked at the younger McClane, "You know me Jack."

"I know you. Yeah I know you." Jack said, nodding his head, "But I know him better. There never was a file, was there Yuri?"

Yuri coughed, playing his act up a bit before he dropped it altogether, "Of course there never was a file. It was simply bait." He explained, "What I needed was in this vault and Chagarin was the only one with enough power and influence to get me out of jail. I used him," He said to John and looked at Jack, "I used you."

"It's about money." Jack said angrily and betrayed.

"When's it not about money." John said with a small smirk on his face.

"You going to arrest me? You're a bit out of your jurisdiction…Detective McClane." Yuri said only to be pushed harder into the crate.

"I wouldn't worry too much about being arrested. See, my boy…is in the CIA. No phone call." John leaned forward and mock whispered, "Spy shit."

Yuri rolled his eyes, "Goddamn Americans. You think you're so smart."

John shrugged, "I'm not that smart. Just on vacation. My boy here…he's gonna put a whupping up you." John finished and let him go.

Jack grabbed him and head butt him in the nose causing him to cry out. Jack then proceeded to drag Yuri and push him out of the vault. He held a gun to the back Yuri's head, keeping a hand on the collar of his shirt in order to use him as a shield. John was walking beside them but I stayed behind Jack like I was told.

It wasn't long until shots were fired and Jack immediately let go of Yuri to turn and bringing me with him behind some of the crates, crouching low. I took out my gun so I would have it ready and held it tightly as Jack shot around the corner of the crates at the Russians. One of the Russians made it around the crate and pointed his gun at Jack but before he could pull the trigger I aimed and fired shot after shot, even after I knew he was dead, until Jack turned and took the gun from my hands.

"It's okay. He's dead. It's okay." He said.

"H-he was aiming at you and I panicked. I couldn't let-" I started to say frantically but was cut off by Jack giving me a swift kiss.

"You did good." He said and went back to shooting around the crate.

John eventually ran out of bullets and the McClanes deviated up a plan. They sent one of the crates that were on a cart, rolling toward the Russians that were shooting at us. One of the crates was partially open and a grenade could be seen. When it hit the other side of the room, it exploded. Jack held me close to him, covering my body with his and my hands were covering my ears. If I didn't come out of this with PTSD I will be thoroughly surprised.

When the debris settled, Jack looked across the room to his father, "Subtle."

"What the hell is in those goddamn grenades!" John shouted.

"You okay?" Jack asked, pulling away to look at my face.

"Yeah. I think I'm getting used to this." I said as I got to my feet.

"Jack!" John called, "Go get him! I'm gong to the helicopter."

Jack got to his feet and took my hand and ran up the stairs that Yuri took to get to the roof. There were too many stairs though and I was getting winded. I knew I was slowing Jack down so I pulled my hand from his. He stopped and looked at me but I waved him on.

"I can't run as fast as you can and I can't slow you down. I'll meet you up there."

"You're sure?"

I smiled at him, "Yeah. All the bad guys are outside. What's the worst that could happen? Go."

He didn't need further assurance and too off running up the stairs once again. I started after him as fast I could but it was still a much slower pace. I wanted to be faster but it just wasn't going to happen. I was almost at the top when I heard huge gun shots and concrete from the walls was falling around me. I crouched in the corner and covered my head with my arms until the debris stopped falling. When it did, I got up and made my way up the rest of the stairs.

I reached the roof just in time to see Jack throw Yuri off and into the propellers of the helicopter. The truck that was hanging from the copter hit the side of the building and John fell from the drivers' seat, holding on for dear life. He was heading right for the large glass window.

"Jack!" I screamed and pointed.

He saw and quickly ran in my direction. He reached me just as John crashed through the window and we ran inside to try and find him. Jack kicked down the door and told me to cover my mouth instantly because of the smoke that was floating through the room from the fire. We found John a little ways from the window and helped him up. We looked for a way out but only saw the open window. The helicopter was headed straight for us.

"One last jump Haven. I promise." Jack said and took my hand as we ran after John.

We jumped from the window just as the helicopter crashed into the building. We fell through a second story glass ceiling before landing into the pool of water we saw earlier and I barely had enough time to take a gulp of air before being submerged.

When we resurfaced Jack helped me to the side and made sure I was okay before looking around for his dad. When he didn't see him anywhere, he called out but wasn't getting an answer. He tried to look for him under water as well but wasn't having any luck.

"Dad!" Jack called out one last time.

"Here!" John finally answered and helped Jack get out of the water.

Jack helped me get out of the water next and held me to him as we sat beside his dad, "Are you alright?" He asked full of concern.

I leaned against his shoulder breathing deeply, "I think the glass sliced my leg but I'm fine. Just tired. You?"

"I'm fine." He said and looked at my face and neck, "Your leg isn't the only part of your body that is cut. You have small scratches all over you."

I shrugged, "I don't care. I can't wait to see the look on my moms face when she sees me. Besides, you and John do too."

After a few moments of silence, John had to ask, "Did you call me dad?"

"No." Jack said as if the mere thought of it was crazy.

"I didn't think so." John said and started to get up.

Jack followed suit and helped me up in the process, "You're hearing things. You got swimmers ear."

As we walked out of the building, Jack wrapped his arm around my shoulder, keeping me close and I held onto his hand as I leaned against his side. It was over and we all made it through. I don't know what happens now – we'll most likely go back to our own lives – but I'm glad we're all alive.

"So we're not going to grow any extra limbs or anything are we?" John asked.

"No, you might lose your hair though." Jack joked.

"Laugh all you want but this is you five years from now."

"It's rainwater. You're fine." Jack finally said, "Besides, it's hard to kill a McClane."

"Oh now you're a McClane?"

"Yeah I'm a McClane." Jack said as if it was obvious, "I'm John McClane."

"Wait." I said, "Your real name is John McClane?" I asked Jack.

"John McClane Jr." John corrected, "He was named after me."

"That makes you a Senior."

"That's right and don't you forget it. I'm your father. Have some respect for your father." John said needlessly. I knew at this point, Jack had nothing but respect for him.

"Let me ask you something." Jack asked his dad, "Do you go looking for trouble or does it just find you?"

"You know, after all these years. I still ask myself the same question." John answer and we all laughed as we reached the car we had stolen.

We reached the car and John leaned against the drivers door looking passed us. Jack and I turned to see what he was looking at and we were met with a beautiful sunrise over a broken city. I leaned against Jack again as we watched the sunrise for a few minutes. I knew we couldn't stay but part of me wanted too because right now I was with Jack. Once we left I would go back to my socialite life of the rich and snobbish and he would go back to his life as a CIA agent.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

 _6 months later_

It's been six months since my Russian adventure with Jack McClane and his father John and to say I was now bored with my life was an understatement. I had always been bored with the Upper Eastside of Manhatten lifestyle but now it was just down right excruciating. It wasn't even the adventure that I was missing but the people that were part of it. I haven't seen Jack since we left Russia.

Once we had arrived in Moscow, Jack contacted his base and reported everything that had happened, including how I got involved. The CIA was able to get me back into my hotel room to collect my things and get me back to New York even without proper identification. I got to take a private jet to JFK but the disappointing part is that Jack and John had to take a different jet to New Jersey.

I immediately started writing once I got home and I wrote nonstop until my manuscript was completed a couple weeks later. I sent it to an editor at Harper Collins who wanted to publish it right away. Once my parents realised that I had succeeded in becoming a published author, they changed their tune rather quickly.

They began bragging to all their friends, associates, and acquaintances. They even wanted to throw a launching party for me which is what I was getting ready for right now. My mother would find a reason to through a party for anything.

I sat in front of my vanity doing my make-up and smile as I saw the thin, barely noticeable scar on my cheekbone. The only physical evidence left that Russia really happened.

When I arrived home six months again in the state I was in, my mother nearly had a heart attack. She went on and on about how my beautiful face was ruined and how she didn't know how she was going to go out in public with a child that looked like she went through a wood chipper. Right, because the way I looked affected her soooo much.

Once my makeup was done I stood up and put on the dress that my mother picked out for me. It was a beautiful, royal blue, floor length, silk gown. It was a halter but the straps met in the middle of the sweetheart neckline. The hemp of the dress has rhinestones sewn into it, just like that halter strap does.

It really was a beautiful dress but I didn't love it. It wasn't me. In fact, this entire life wasn't for me. I sighed as I looked through the mirror one last time before leaving my room and heading downstairs.

"There you are sweetheart." My mother said and beckoned me over, "Let me get a good look at you." I stood tall and poised and let her study me and finally she let out a sigh, "I suppose it will do…I guess." Never good enough.

"Shall we go?" I asked.

"Yes. Your father is going to meet us there. He's working late." She said.

I know she knows that he isn't working late. He's sleeping with his secretary. He was probably having sex with her on his desk right now. Oh well, she can live in her little fantasy world if she wants too.

We got to the party fashionably late like we always do. I spoke to a few people and gave polite greetings to many more. I even spoke to a New York Times reporter about the release of my novel. Once that was over I grabbed a glass of champagne from a waitress passing by and downed it before exchanging my empty glass for a full one from another waiter.

I made a beeline for an empty table in the back of the room but was, unfortunately, intercepted by my mother, "Haven dear, Kenneth is here. You remember him don't you? You went to high school together. Did you know he's recently taken over his fathers business?"

"Yes mom. I could never forget Kenneth." I said – he slept with half the female population…while he was dating me.

"Oh good. He's over there talking to Jill Hennibee. Be a dear and say hello."

I took a sip of my champagne and smiled at my mother before turning around and letting the scowl form. I marched over to Kenneth and Jill and plastered on a fake smile as I looked at the both of them, trying very hard not to glare…or maim. Jill was one of the sluts he slept with while dating me.

"Awe, look at you too. Up to old tricks are we? Jill, you're recently married aren't you? Isn't it sad you couldn't even wait a year before jumping between the sheets with another man?"

"Oh please Haven, we're all grown ups now. Let's leave the past in the past shall we?" Jill suggested.

"Look, the only reason I'm over here is because my mother asked me to say hello. Now that's done. I'm off. Do me a favour though…the next time there is a party in my honour, don't come."

I walked away and air cheersed my mom before downing my glass of champagne and once again exchanging it for a new one. I finally made it to an empty table and sat down, twirling my champagne glass in my hand. I expected to be left alone like I usually am at social events – I wasn't exactly popular, despite my parent's best efforts – but surprisingly, there was a brave soul that decided to sit.

I looked to him and rolled my eyes. He was clean cut just like everyone else here but didn't hold that air of arrogance that is most common at these events. I've never seen him around before so he must be new to the kingdom – or prison, depending how you look at it.

"My name is Aaron and I couldn't help but notice how much fun you're not having." He said.

"Well spotted." I said and took a sip of champagne.

"And your name?" He asked.

"Haven Parks. Pleasure to meet you." I said, not even an ounce of sincerity in my tone.

Despite my clear lack of interest, he kept smiling, "I was wondering if you'd like to dance. I'd like to talk to you about your book."

I raised an eyebrow, "Two seconds ago you asked me for my name indicating you couldn't have known I was the author, and now you want to ask me about my book?"

"I knew your name the whole time. I was just trying to exchange pleasantries." Aaron said and stood up, offering me a hand, "Now how about that dance?"

I finished my champagne and then grabbed his hand. He led me to the dance floor and we began to dance. He was a decent dancer. Obviously not as experienced as me, who has taken dance since I was two, but experienced enough to be well versed in the waltz. He started talking but I wasn't listening very well. My mind was wondering.

I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be somewhere else. Anywhere else as long as…

"Jack?" I squinted my eyes to get a better look but Aaron twirled me and when I was able to look back, all I saw was the wall.

I must have been seeing things. I've had a lot of wine since I've been here and I've only been here an hour. I continued to dance with Aaron and nodded in the appropriate parts but I was still barely listening. After hallucinating that Jack was here my mind stayed on him. I wondered what he was doing, where he was, if he was on a mission. If he was on a mission I wondered if he was safe. I also wondered if he found someone the last six months. I know I haven't.

"So what do you think?" Aaron asked.

"Huh?" I asked and then shook my head, "Oh, uh, sounds great?"

"Wonderful! I'll pick you up tomorrow night at 7." He said as the third song ended and walked away.

I looked after him, a little confused, "What did I just agree too?"

"A candlelit dinner on his yacht." Someone said behind me.

"Seriously! That sucks. I hope he doesn't mind being stood up." I said and laughed as I turned to face the stranger but went completely still at seeing Jack, "I wasn't seeing things earlier." Was all I managed to say.

He was in a suit and tie and had a lopsided smirk across his lips, "No you weren't. Congrats on your book by the way. I take it medical school is a no go now?"

I shook my head, "No…I mean yes. I mean I'm not going."

"Shame. You would have made a hot doctor." He said, snapping his fingers.

I laughed, the first genuine laugh in awhile, "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." He said and looked me up and down, "And you look beautiful."

I blushed a little, suddenly feeling self-conscience, "Uh, thanks."

"From the way you spoke, I knew you came from a privileged family but this is not what I expected when I came looking for you." He said and gestured to the grand ball room. It was a far cry from the last ballroom we were in together. "You seem more rigid than I remember."

I let out a soft laugh as I looked down at myself, "Well I definitely prefer my jeans and combat boots to fancy silk dresses.

"Haven dear!" My mother called as she came over, "Who is your friend here?" She looked at Jack with disapproving eyes, eyeballing his suit which was no doubt not designer.

"This Jack McClane. He's a friend of mine I met in Russia. Jack, this is my mother Lorraine."

He held out his hand which my mother didn't take, "Nice to meet you."

"I'm sure it is." She said and then turned to me, "Haven, Mr. Lowelly's son is here and would like to speak to you. It would be rude to keep him waiting."

"Well tell him I'm busy and I'll talk to him later. Jack here was just about to ask me to dance." I said, not taking my eyes from his.

He held out his hand and I took it and we went to the dance floor. It was a slow song and all we did was rock back and forth. My mother was probably furious right now since I stood up her friends' son and am not dancing like a lady should. How needs to waltz when I can just be in Jacks arms?

"Your mom is quite the character." Jack said.

I sighed, "Yeah. Part of me thinks she never used to be like that but I wouldn't know because I've never known her to be any different."

"I've been here for awhile you know." Jack said, "And I've made a couple of observations."

"Yeah? Like what?" I asked.

"You didn't look happy tonight at all."

I leaned on his shoulder as we continued to shuffle to the music, "It's this world, this life. It drains the life out of you. I've never liked it."

"Then why did you come back to it?" He asked, speaking into the top of my head.

I thought about it for a moment and realised I didn't really know. At the time I felt I was supposed to. The adventure was over, so it was time to go back to reality. I didn't even think about making my own reality.

"I don't know." I finally answered.

"Then leave with me." He whispered.

I looked up at him, "Leave with you? Why would you want me too?"

"You drove me insane in Russia but you got under my skin and I kind of want you to stay there." He said and shrugged with a smirk, "John has been asking about you too."

"Why did it take you six months to come get me then?"

He seemed to have the same debate going on behind his eyes that I did, "I don't know."

"Where does that leave us?" I asked, hugging him a little closer. We were no longer moving at this point.

"With you leaving this party, that you absolutely hate, and coming back to New Jersey with me."

"Do you have a plan?" I asked, bring his face just a little closer to mine.

"Not really. I kind of thought we'd just wing it. You know, making shit up as we go."

"Sounds good to me." I said with the most genuine smile I've ever had.

I kissed him right then and there. It was a heated his kiss with lots lip sucking and biting. His hands were all over my back and mine were clutching his arms, his neck, his back, his chest – everywhere I could get them. It was only me and him but I could vaguely hear my mothers infuriated yells and cries from across the room. It made me smile.

If I was leaving this life behind I wanted to leave it with a bang.


End file.
